House Of The Rising Hell
by Brian Deer
Summary: Carl and Andrea enter into the afterlife.
1. AlienJuice

[Parody to Tim Burton's 1988 classic beetlejuice, starring Michael Keaton]

[Only put into a cartoon]

Enjoy, and remember don't say his name 3 times. Unless you wanna end up on staurn with them sandworms or Area 51.

American Dad- AlienJuice

[Opeining theme]

"Day-o, me say day-o" Francine said in a male voice.

"Daylight come and me wanna go..." the others said.

[Opening card AlienJuice, following with a long ghostly home]

[Camrea flys around the town of Langley Falls, Virgina]

[Opening theme ends]

Here is where we meet our two lovley couple Andrea Carl, normaly Carl spends his time working on a master pieace of the town. While his wife cleans the house.

They lived happly together, but only had one problam. Which will get to that later.

Carl is seen still building the diarama of the town, while Andrea dusts the shelves of the dusty attic.

"Hey, um Aren't you forgetting some..." Carl said, as his wife hands him the second missing pieace to his diarama. "Hellen got it for me in Austin TX" Andrea said happly.

"Thanks. You know what day is it, tuesday?" Carl asked, placing the building down on his model. "Oh your such a goof ball. Today is thursday, and our 4th year anniversary" Andrea replied.

Carl looked at Andrea, until he heard a crack. "Oh dang it, I broke the fire station" Carl sighed. "Oh don't worry, we can go get a new one" Andrea said.

"I'm glad I married you, come here" Carl said , pulling Andrea too him for a kiss.

And here's the problem.

[Car horn honks]

[Carl looks out the window to see the homeowner checking on the house]

"Is it Lori the orginal owner, the person who we rented this house from?" Andrea asked.

"Yup" Carl replied, sighing.

"I'll go let her in, then will find out where we wanna go for our honeymoon" Andrea said, leaving to answer the door.

[Andrea opens the door as Lori enters]

"Hi Lori" Andrea said. "Hello, Andrea. So is the house doing okay" Lori asked. "Been keeping it spotless" Andrea replied. "Good, good" Lori said, inspecting the house.

(But what they didn't know is inside of Carls model, was a graveyard with a cursed and crazy alien burried there.)

"Haha. Let's see who's next on the death chart? hmm, ah the Dodgers, haha cute couple" Roger said.

(Fast forward through the all the garbage, with Lori. And onto the death of Carl Dodger Andrea Dodger.)

"I'll be right back, I just gotta go and get the fire station" Carl said, giving andrea a kiss.

[Carl runs inside, and grabs the fire station, and leaves back to the car. Saying goodbye to the deaf barber]

"Quick boy" Andrea said. "Yeah, anyway. Like I said before. Where are we gonna go?" Carl asked.

"Well I was thinking of going to Florida" Andrea said. "Hahaha, florida, what's in florida?" Carl again asked.

[coming up to the railroad tracks]

"Well I mean you got, palm tree's, bueatiful beaches, disney world" Andrea said.

[The rest of the words are muffled by the sound of the railroad crossing bell]

"Yeah, and..." Carl said, before Andrea screamed... "TRAIN"

[But it was too late, the car was smashed by tbe incoming train]

[Blood sky with a shot of the Dodger's home, as the two walked into there home barley coverd in coal from the train]

"Are you ok?" Carl asked, whiping coal off of her shirt. "Yeah, but man what an accident" Andrea replied.

[Then things begin to seem werid as soon as they walk further Into there home]

[The first thing was there reflection]

(Andrea walked up to a mirror, but her reflection wasn't there)

"Carl look!" Andrea said, moving a plastic horse in front of the mirror only showing a floating toy horse. (Carl waves his hand in front of the mirror... nothing)

"What's going on, DID WE SURVIVE!!???" Andrea paniced. "I don't know" Carl said.

"I'm gonna retrace our steps" Carl said, trying to exit through the front door"

[When Carl Andrea tried, they ended up on saturn, there clothes coverd in sand. While trying to go back. They came across something they wouldn't expect].

"Honey what was that?!! Andrea asked, as the mysterious nosies got louder.

[Then out of the blue the sandworm rose from the sand, and tried to eat poor Carl Andrea].

[The two managed to escape back out the door. Before being eaten].

"I guess we didn't survive, since we walked into a diffrent universe" Andrea said.

[Then while still trying to figure out what happend or how they truly died, Carl noticed a handbook on the table].

"What's this? the handbook for the recently deceased!" Carl said, picking up the book and flipping through the pages.

"Is it like a one way ticket to heaven? Is it a one way, ticket to hell?" Andrea asked.

[Carl shrugged and kept reading, until a paper fell out]

"What's this? Need a bio-Exorcism call alien guise, alien guise?" Carl said confused. "That's it? there's no number?" Andrea said.

[Carl began hearing cars and trucks approaching. Looking out the window, the smiths arrvied].

"I think this is the only option".

[Outside]

Everyone begins to move there stuff, as Stan, Francine, and Steve explore the house.

"What's with this room?" Stan asked. Opening it revealing. Andrea hanging, and scaring stan.

"Ah. Stupid iditos, Halloween is over" Stan said, unhooking her body.

Francine walks up stairs with steve, too the attic. "I feel like i'm being wa... wa... watched. Ma... ma... mom". Steve said. Francine rolled her eyes. "Steve grow up, this place is not haunted".

Francine opens the attic door, reavilng Carl's body on the floor, and Andrea holding a butcher knife, and Carl's head.

"Ahhh, I'm seeing dead people now. Daddy" Steve cried, running off.

"Steve, it's just a prop" Francine said, walking off.

"Andrea, I really think we should try that alien guy" Carl suggested.

"Fine" Andrea said.

[Outside Haley takes pictures of the house, until she notices the attic window]

"Weird! And I thought the Virginians were worse" Haley said.

"Okay, you win Sweetie" Andrea said.

[Just then the T.V cuts to a old 1950s or 60s commercail].

"Yee-haw haha, say are you tired of the living attacking your home? Do you wanna get rid of them, so they'll never come back? Well call me. Alien guse, I got those firing demons riding up my legs. woah, I got demons coming out everywere!!" I'll help you, but remember say my name once, say it twice three times a charm". Roger said, dressed up as a dead salesman.

[Gibbrish coming from T.V].

"Well? what do you think babe?" Carl asked.

[Andrea shrugged and followed the instructions on the book].

"Draw a door?"

[Carl draws a Door]

"And knock three times"

[he knocks three times, as the brick wall opens]

"You first honey. Ladies first" Carl said, in a scared tone of voice.

[They enter into the netherworld/or the afterlife. And the rest will be on part 2]


	2. House Of The Rising Hell

[Entering into a mysterious portal, They both ended up in the afterlife].

[Walking in, they notice other people, who look like they died a horrible death. They walk up to the aign in desk].

"YOU DON'T HAVE AN APPONITMENT, DO YOU MISTER..." The secretary asked.

"No... But... we... don't know how to make one. And my name is Carl Dodge ma'am, and that's my wife andrea" Carl said.

"Hi" Andrea said.

"Alright, well just sign in, and i'll see if juno is available" The secretary said

"Who's Juno?" Carl asked.

"Juno's your caseworker, please have a seat" She said.

[Carl and Andrea sit down and wait].

"Wanna a cigar?" a burnt man asked.

"Oh no! I don't smoke" Carl said, looking away.

"Just trying to cut down myself" He said, taking another breath.

[Andrea looks at the shrunken head guy, and scoots away].

"Carl? I don't like it here, these people are creepy. They look like they died of a cruel death" Andrea whisperd, in disgust.

"Is this what happens when you die?" Carl whonderd.

"That is what happens, when you die! And that is what happens, when he dies! And that is what happens, when they die! It's all in the book" The lady said, before a flat man wheels out.

"Dodgers, number 2? Take the handbook, and go to the sixth door" The flat man said.

"Oh, we forgot our book" Andrea chuckled.

[Carl and Andrea walk out the door, to see an office full of dead secretaries, working].

"How do I look? There are no mirrors on this side" He asked.

"Fine you look fine!" Carl said, not paying attention

"Thanks, Hey i'm starting to feel a little FLAT!!, Hahaha" He laughed, as he disappeared into the wall.

"All new arrivals report to the waiting room, please" A lady on the PA Said.

[They keep walking, until they reach a hallway].

[Walking until they reached, the sitxh door].

"Well, were home" Carl said.

"I just hope everything still the same" Andrea said.

[They enter into the house to see everything changed. From the floor to the roof].

[End of chapter 2].


End file.
